Everyone Is Looking For Love
by Black-Viper77
Summary: Based around Carrie, a human rogue, who is tasked with the mission of kidnapping a girl and holding her for ransom. But when her father won't pay they have to make the harsh journey back to Carrie's guild to get orders on what to do with her. (Rated M, you know why. F Human x M Human)


"Treachery had been around just as long as warfare, there has always been those people you just cant trust." -General Mattis

The streets of Stormwind are finally beginning to clear, and the merchants closing shop while crowds of people made their way home or to a local inn. My objective is clear, I'm to capture a girl who goes by the name of Brook Trulock. I do not understand why I sent to do this there are plenty of other in my organization who are capable of getting her. Next time is see that stupid elf, Thy, he is going to get a mouthful from me. He obviously underestimates me, a novice could do this easily. The paper that has all I need to know about this Captain of The Guard's daughter is hang out of my pocket. I quickly snag the piece of parchment and read through it. All there is on it is a sketch of the girl along with a brief description. 'Skin Color: White, Lightly Tanned. Hair: Long, Brown. Eyes: Green. Height: 5.3, Age:15 but looks younger'. Under the description written in red is 'Failure is not an option!'. If Thy thinks that the Captain of The Guard is going to pay ransom for the return of his eldest daughter he is more stupid than I thought. It'll only be and excuse from him to try again for a boy, which he has yet to accomplish. I crumpled the paper and throw it off to the side, "Useless" I muttered. I started making my way to where the Captain of The Guard and his family live. It is a good sized house for someone of that status, being right next to where he works in Old Town must be nice. Scoping out the area I see an open window right next to the wall, I pull my black , rugged hood up and work on scaling the little barrier that surrounds the place. It was not a hard task it now gives me and easy way into the house without me having to pick the door to get in.

I stayed perched on the edge for what seemed like hours, the wind had picked up and was blowing my hair and cloak around. Stupid cloak is going to get my caught before I even get a chance to get in. Not ten seconds later the lights went is, I let out a brief sigh and jumped up onto the windowsill which they had left open. This is going to be too easy, just slip in grab the girl and get out. It was extremely easy to navigate to the room where the girl was sleeping. Before going in I made sure to press my ear to the door to make sure the she was asleep. Then I heard exactly what I wanted, little soft breath, the entire house was dead silent. I slowly turned the nob and a breeze from the window slammed the door open. "Shit" I muttered, the girl stirred for a moment then settled back down a resumed her constant little breaths. I had to admit how much I loved how deep children slept. I crept to the edge of her bed and stared down at her, despite her age she really was a beauty. She has high cheek bones and a soft complexion, probably has never seen a hard day's work. Her long, brown hard was a few shades darker than her skin, and was fanned out all over the white sheets. I deftly place my hand over her mouth and shook her. Not a second later her eye flew open and she tried to scream. With my free hand I hit her over the head just hard enough to knocker her out for the rest of the night. I scooped her up into my arms like a little child and made my way back to the window. Next I'd had to carry her to a horse I had tied up three blocks way then it is easy riding from there. If only it was as easy as that I thought to myself with a big smirk. After I reached the windowsill I jumped to the wall and then to the ground, careful to bend my knees on impact so I didn't hurt myself or the girl. It took a minute for my to get her so that she was hang over my right shoulder like a sack up potatoes. The walk to the horse was easy and the only person I encountered was a drunken dwarf who came from one of the inns. He commented on how easily women fell a sleep, a nodded with a fake smile a bid him farewell. Glad to be rid of him, I lifted up the sleeping girl onto the horse and balanced her so that she was slumped forward in the saddle long enough for me to untie the lead from the post and jump on behind her. The horse was a big black stallion and nicknamed Gentle Giant because he was the easiest horse to rid and loved everyone. Though he was easy to ride he was no where close to easy to mount, it took me two tries to swing myself up on him.

I rode until I reached the edge of Westfall near the boarder of Duskwood. I set up camp behind a hill that hid of from any travelers on the road. I pulled Brook off the horse and tired her to my ankle, with some rope I keep in my backpack, just in case she wakes up before me and tries to run away.

I woke up to crying and the pain of rope biting into my ankle, 'What a great fucking was to wake up' I cursed in my head. "If you do not stop pulling on that rope I'll leave you out here to starve or eaten by wolves." I shot her a look meaning that I'm serious. It made her stop pulling on the rope but made her cry even louder. Cursing myself for even talking I sat up and looked at her, her eyes all puffy and red from crying. "Stop cryin'." I harshly commanded. She curled up into a ball and hugged her legs close to her chest and continued to cry. I stood up and gave her a light kick to the rump causing her to crawl away as far as the rope let her and nearly pulled me over. She was lying on her back now propped up on her elbows looking at my like I was some kind of a horrid monster from a fairytale. Slowly I walked over to her, her eyes got bigger with every step I took. Once I was standing over her I knelt down and grabbed her cheeks between my thumb and my other for fingers. She tried to look way but I forced her to look at my. "I said stop crying, do you understand me?" I said trying to remain as calm as I could. She nodded as far as she could, the crying did stop but she was now breathing heavy and sniffling.

"Please-Bring-Me-Home" she managed between breaths and sniffles, looking at me with teary eyes. I released my grip on her cheeks that were now even more red from how hard I help her. It would probably be bruised tomorrow. I felt bad for holding her to hard but if she had continued guards could have heard her, or worse.

I shook my head no, I didn't even trust myself to talk. Before turning away to get ready to go I cut the rope with one of the many knifes I keep on my. "You won't be able to run from me, so save us both the time and energy don't try. I'd catch you before you knew it." I said while strapping the saddle on Ol' Gentle.

After I cleaned the area so it looked like no one had been here I walked over to Brook who was petting the horse. I couldn't help scanning her a couple times. She was at that stage when her breasts where just starting to bud. She turned to look at me and I quickly reverted my gaze to her eye. "It's time to go" I announced trying to break the tension.

"Where are we going" she asked in a soft voice, avoiding to look into my eyes obviously afraid if I was going to hurt her.

"I am not allowed to tell you."

"Are you allowed to tell me why you have kidnapped me?"

"Not yet, now no more question understand?"

She nodded and tried to get on the giant horse by herself, she was not even tall enough to get her foot up anywhere close to get on. I walked up behind her and encircled her waste and lifted her up so she could get her foot around the saddle. She yelped in surprise and turned her head to hide that she was blushing. Keeping her head down she offered a quiet thanks you and went silent again. I climbed up to sit behind her, then grabbed the reigns and gave Gentle a kick to get him going. He neighs and goes into a slow trot. I did my best to ignore that her butt was rubbing against my crotch. This is going to be a long trip back to base.

We crossed the bridge into Duskwood at noon that day. Something about the place always makes me feel nervous, not the dead the attack travelers on the road but what lurks unseen in the darkness. Brook must have been getting nervous because she started looking around franticlly. The leaves were starting to rustle in the wind and the trees creaked and croaked in response to the wind's sudden attack. Brook scooted back in the seat and bumped into me. She yelped and looked over her shoulder at me with an apologetic look.

I looked up at the moon, it was nearly at it's high when Darkshire came into view. I pulled the reigns to the right and steered us into a little clear. "Why are we stopping the town I just ahead?" she asked tiredly, dark bags were forming under her eyes.

"Did I not tell you no more question?" I shot her an annoyed look. This was going to be an even long trip if she was going to question everything I do.

"Sorry" she said softly and lowered her gaze.

"Come here." I demanded. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it before saying anything. Obeying Brook moved carefully towards me with frightened eyes. Before she could move a muscle I grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer. "There is no way I can sneak you into the town looking like that." I touched her hair softly and pointed out the mud-stained night gown that she had been wearing since I kidnapped her. Brook looked down and her entire face when bright red with embarrassment. I moved away and dug through my cloths pack that was hang off of Gentle Giant. Immediately removing a white, linen shirt along with brown pants topped with brown that no longer fit me, leather boots and a cow hid hat that I had made during some free time waiting for a new mission. Good thing she is still young enough to pass off as a boy I though to myself. I held out the cloths for her to take and bid her to go change behind a small cluster of trees.

"I'll be right here if you need me."

She looked at me, then to the trees, and down to the clothes I provided. "I am not changing over there, you don't know what could be hiding over there." she crossed her arms reluctantly

"You can go change over there or you can change right here in front of me" I said while giving her a smug grin.

She looked took back and replied "And if don't do either."

"Then I will cut off that night gown of yours into little pieces and you'll have the choice of walk butt naked into town or putting on the cloths."

Finally she ripped the cloths out of my hands and stormed off behind the trees. Meanwhile I pulled out a large carrot and gave it to Gentle who graciously accepted it with a loud snort. Furthering to pet him and commenting "If only she would be as grateful as you are." I said praising him. In due time Brook came out abruptly and stood in front of me. I took a moment to look her from head to toe, the shirt was loose on her and hid any sign that she was a girl and the pants when under the boots to help add some cushioning.

"Now was that so hard?" I gave her a crude smirk, this was making up for the morning. She walking past without forgetting to bump harshly into my side since she didn't reach my shoulder. "Whoa now whee do you think you are going?" I questioned her mockingly.

"Into town, where else?" she nearly yelled.

"Not yet, there is still one more thing."

"You have me dressed like a boy, what else do you want me to do?"

I took three steps after her and grabbed her by both arms hard enough for her to start squirming. "Now remember who is the captive is. You do not talk to me like that again." I said starting to get annoyed at her childish behavior "You may be dressed like a boy but you still look like a girl."

"What are you thinking?" she ask while folder her arms across her stomach.

"You need a haircut." Without missing a beat Brook moved her hands over her hair protectively. "Now come here." I requested. She took three long strides back cautiously. "Get you ass over here" I growled becoming annoyed at how long this ordeal was taking. Defeated she moved closer to me. Once the girl was right in front of me I removed a dagger that was sheathed on my belt. I turned her around so that I could begin cutting. She whimpered each time I took a chunk of her soft brown hair. In conclusion her hair was cut two inches above her shoulders and her bangs were cut at the same level as her eyebrows. The back of her hair fanned out due to how thick her hair is.

"Is there anything else do I have to do?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." I stared but was cut off when Brook walked past him to attempt to climb on Gentle but was unable to pull herself up. Again I lifted her back up on the horse who didn't seem to even notice and I pulled myself up after her. Before we left I warned Brook "If you tell anyone that you are a girl, or a captive, or who I am, I will have to kill them and that blood is on your hands, do you understand me?" She nodded and put her hat on and kept her head down all the way to the in.

We had no problems entering the city and I led us to the inn where we were greeted by a nice young girl who took Gentle and led him to the stables to be fed and groomed. Surprisingly the inn was filled of laughter and drinking. We went straight to the inn keeper to see if there were any rooms. There was only one left, a small room with a bed that could barely fit two. The guy at the counter gave us the keys and I gave him the gold to cover the room. On the way up the stairs to our room I caught a glimpse of a gold satchel hang off the chair of one of the patron. When he and all those around him bumped drinks I swiped the bag and hurried up after Brook. She was waiting by the door of the room waiting to be let in.

"What took so long?" she asked impatiently

"I was getting some gold for tomorrow's breakfast." I flashed her a sly smile.

When I unlocked door the room was much smaller that what we had been told. The bed might be able to hold a very small human or a tall dwarf. There was a small window on the left side of the room. The glass was cracked and foggy and was not possible to see through. Under the window was a desk, candles and a chair. Other than that there was a large wardrobe in the far back right corner. Besides be small the room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The wall the window is on was letting in a draft and cold air was blown in from the wind. On top of all that it had an old, musty smell. I looked down at the small figure before me, Brook was looking around the room too. After letting out a sigh she turned around to find me staring at her. Even in the darkness I swear I could see her face turn pink.

"I guess I'll take the flo-" she started

"Get in the bed, your more used to them than me princess." I urged her to put her stuff down and get in the bed. "Now go and get some sleep. Once the sun is up we leave."

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked from the edge of the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. Anyway I won't be in for awhile, I'm going to go downstairs get a drink and get some more gold."

"Wait um, uh." she stuttered like this for afew seconds before asking "Um you never gave me your name"

"It's Carrie"

"Ok Carrie, you going to leave me here alone?"

"Don't worry there is no way you can fit through that window and I will lock the door before I leave." I smirked and opened the door "Goodnight."

The inn was filled with the smell of alcohol and burning wood. I sat down at a table near the fire and faced out to look at the rest of the patrons in the in. This gave me a good view of everyone, I started scanning the faces to pick out my next victim. My choices narrowed down from a group of dwarves, a cocky kid who has had way to much, or a young couple arguing over where they should live. All easy targets, all distracted, I chose to start with the young couple. They were so preoccupied that they seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, I just slipped my hand into their bags and removed as much gold as I could. Moving onto the drunk kid sitting at the bar, I came up and pulled a seat right by him.

"Why don't I buy you a drink." I offered a patted his shoulder.

"Well since I don't want to hurt your feeling I'll take ya up on your offer." he gave me a toothy smile if you could say that because most of his teeth were missing.

"Two pints miss." I tipped my hat to the lady working the country. With my free hand I slipped it down to a bag of gold that was hang by the kids side and removed enough to cover the drinks. From there I moved back to my place by the fire and chuckled at the couple that are accusing the other of spending all the money on drink

After a few hours of drinks and entertainment I decided to go check on Brook. I slipped into the room only to find her curled cry. What do you do in that situation? Comfort her? I'm the one who is doing this to her. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

"Get up and get your stuff packed, we are leaving."

"Wh-why?" she stuttered

"Because you can't fall asleep and light know I can't with your crying, now come on get up." I said before moving over to the bed and pulling the covers off. The second the frigid air hit her exposed skin Brook curled up into a tighter ball to stay warm. She stared at me through bloodshot eyes that were practically shooting daggers are me. I took notice that she had changed back into the ragged night gown and left the cloths I gave her in a ball at the end of the bed.

I picked up the ball of cloths and tossed them to the girl "Put the cloths back on."

"You want me to change in her, right in front of you?" her face turned all different shades of red and pink.

"If it makes you feel better princess, you can change in the corner and I will be over here getting ready to go. Other than that I don't not care where you choose but it will get done"

I bid her to hurry up before I finished and get to watch the show. That had got her moving, she scurried over to the corner of the room. Out of the corner of my I saw her look over her shoulder to see if I was looking a proceeded to sliding the once nice silk gown down her back and over her waist. I snapped my focus to the bags of cloths, food, and other necessities before me, I finished rounding all the stuff up to see Brook put the baggy shirt on.

"Got everything you need?" I asked her before making my way to the door. "Anything you leave behind, stays behind."

She nodded then folder her night gown neatly and placed it in the cloths bag. "Where are we going next?"

"Stranglethorn."


End file.
